Last Kiss
by cuttiekyu
Summary: no summary, Just WonKyu story :)


**Last Kiss**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

**Other Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

** Lee Donghae**

**Warning : BL, Angst, typo(s)**

**Summary : ****no summary, just story of my favorite couple WonKyu **

**Enjoy ...**

Sosok namja manis itu masih terdiam, memandangi seorang namja tampan dari jendela kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua gedung sekolahnya, senyum manis muncul di wajah putih pucatnya saat melihat namja yang sudah sejak setengah jam lalu menjadi objek pandangannya tertawa dan bercanda dengan teman – temannya, menampilkan lesung pipi yang tampak menawan bagi sang nanja manis.

"berhentilah memandanginya terus kyu apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya seorang namja yang sejak tadi duduk di samping namja manis bernama kyuhyun itu.

"tidak pernah hyung, lihat dia begitu tampan" senyum kyuhyun semakin mengembang, menghasilkan lesung kecil muncul di bawah bibirnya.

Sungmin, namja yang sejak tadi duduk di samping kyuhyun memandang namja manis itu heran, apa dia tidak lelah terus terdiam dalam posisi itu tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. tiba – tiba sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu meletakkannya tepat di dada kiri kyuhyun, tempat di jantung namja manis itu berada, dapat dia rasakan detak jantung kyuhyun yang tidak biasa, terlalu cepat, detakkan yang biasa terjadi saat namja manis itu mulai menatap choi siwon, namja pujaan hatinya, "setidaknya perhatikan juga kondisimu, apakah kau tidak merasa kesakitan?" tanya sungmin lirih, terdengar jelas nada sedih dalam suaranya.

Mendengar perkataan sungmin kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sungmin, sepupunya yang hanya berbeda setahun dengannya, sepupu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri, satu – satunya keluarga selain paman dan bibinya setelah orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada sungmin, senyum polos yang sangat menenangkan dan sangat disukai oleh sungmin, "hyung tenang saja, kalau hanya sakit seperti ini aku masih bisa menahannya, asalkan aku bisa selalu melihat senyumnya hyung" balas kyuhyun sambil menyentuh bagian dada kirinya.

Sungmin hanya membalas senyuman manis kyuhyun dengan senyuman lirih, dalam hati dia bergumam betapa tidak adilnya tuhan pada namja sebaik dan setulus kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun melambai ke arah sungmin yang sedang serius menggiring bola di lapangan rumput SM Senior High School, sungmin tampak tersenyum sekilas ke arah kyuhyun sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menggiring bolanya ke daerah pertahanan lawan, kebetulan kelas kyuhyun dan sungmin memiliki waktu olahraga di hari yang sama, sepak bola untuk murid namja dan tenis untuk murid yeoja.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan teman – temannya yang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing – masing, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya menonton dari pinggir lapangan sambil memberi semangat sungmin, kyuhyun sudah sangat senang kalau melihat teman – temannya begitu bersemangat, kyuhyun sangat ingin bergabung dengan mereka, berlari mengelilingi lapangan, bermain bola atau tenis seperti yang lain, namun keadaan tidak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan itu semua, walaupun begitu kyuhyun tetap bersyukur dia masih dapat melihat dunia yang indah sampai saat ini, dan yang terpenting dia bisa bertemu dengan namja tampan bernama siwon yang diam – diam menarik perhatian kyuhyun, hahhh mengingat namja itu saja langsung membuat jantung kyuhyun berdebar cepat, "arghhh" ringisnya pelan saat merasakan sedikit nyeri didadanya, perlahan kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya, mengelusnya pelan, berharap rasa nyerinya segera hilang.

"kyu, gwenchana?" tanya sungmin yang tiba – tiba menghampiri kyuhyun, namja tampan sekaligus manis itu terlihat khawatir, dia langsung berlari kearah kyuhyun ketika melihat namja manis itu menyetuh dadanya.

"eoh? Hyung gwenchanayo" kyuhyun nyengir lebar meyakinkan sungmin bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

"benarkah?" tanya sungmin tidak percaya sambil duduk di samping kyuhyun

"hu-um" angguk kyuhyun, "hyung apa pertandingannya sudah selesai? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian.

"hyung terlalu khawatir padamu" jawab sungmin

"mian" kyuhyun menunduk

"ya! Gwenchanayo, lagipula hyung lelah terus berlarian di lapangan" ucap sungmin saat melihat wajah sedih kyuhyun, dia sangat tidak menyukainya, dia sangat ingin sepupunya ini selalu tersenyum.

"hyung lelah? Ah kebetulan kyu membawakan hyung minuman" kyuhyun menunjukkan sebotol air mineral dingin ke depan sungmin.

"terima kasih, babykyu" senang sungmin sambil memeluk kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya, sungguh sungmin sangat menyayangi kyuhyun, dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan namja manis ini.

"hyung bau jangan memeluk kyu" omel kyuhyun sambil menutup hidungnya

"aishh enak saja, yasudah hyung ganti baju dulu, kyu tunggu disini jangan kemana – mana oke" ucap sungmin lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun ke arah ruang ganti yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lapangan rumput itu.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan keadaan lapangan yang tidak pernah sepi itu, sampai matanya menangkap segerombolan namja yang baru saja memsuki lapangan, disana kyuhyun melihat namja pujaan hatinya, namja yang dia suka sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di SM SHS dua tahun lalu, namja tampan yang merupakan pangeran sekolah, choi siwon.

Namja itu terlihat tampan walaupun hanya mengenakan baju olahraga berupa kaos putih dan juga celana training berwarna biru dongker, dia selalu tampan menggunakan apapun, wajar saja banyak yeoja yang menggemari choi siwon, yeoja yang selalu dengan leluasa berada di sekeliling siwon, sangat berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memandangi namja pujaan hatinya dari jauh, tanpa bisa mengobrol ataupun berdekatan dengannya.

Begitu puas memandangi siwon, Kyuhyun sudah hendak beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyusul sungmin, saat tiba – tiba sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai kakinya, kyuhyun mengambil bola itu hendak memberikan kepada yang menendangnya, namun kegiatannya berhenti saat melihat siwon berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

DEG, kyuhyun langsung mematung, dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, keringat mulai bercucuran di dahi kyuhyun saat melihat siwon semakin mendekat, dapat kyuhyun rasakan jantungnya yang berdebar semakin cepat, _kumohon jangan mendekat, _batin kyuhyun, saat dirasakan rasa nyeri yang perlahan timbul didadanya.

"maaf itu bolaku" ucap siwon sambil terus berjalan mendekati kyuhyun, tidak menyadari namja manis didepannya sudah berkeringat dingin.

PLUK, sebelum siwon berhasil mencapai tempatnya, kyuhyun dengan cepat melampar bola ditangannya dengan sekuat tenaganya dan langsung meninggalkan siwon, tidak peduli namja tampan itu mengganggapnya aneh, dia hanya ingin meredakan detak jantungnya yang saat ini menggila.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya siwon heran sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat sikap namja manis yang sepertinya takut padanya, "ahh masa bodoh" siwon mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu mengambil bola yang dilempar kyuhyun lalu dengan cepat berlari kearah teman – temannya yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

Yang pertama kali sungmin lihat saat dia keluar dari ruang ganti adalah kyuhyun yang bersandar di tembok dengan mata terpejam sambil sesekali meringis pelan, sungmin langsung dengan cepat menghampiri kyuhyun, semakin khawatir saat dilihat keringat dingin keluar di dahi kyuhyun, "astaga kyu ada apa?" paniknya sambil menyentuh dahi kyuhyun yang terasa sangat dingin.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ringisan yang sesekali keluar dari bibir pucat kyuhyun, namja manis itu justru tersenyum, tersenyum sangat manis ke arah sungmin, "h-hyung a-aku, melihat-nnya hyung, d-dari jarak de-kat" ucap kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal – sengal.

"maksudmu kyu?, aigo tunggu sebentar hyung mencari obatmu" sungmin merogoh saku celana kyuhyun, mencari botol tabung kecil yang selalu dibawa namja manis itu kemanapun.

"h-hahh gwenchana hyung, aku baik – baik sa-ja saat ini, justru aku sangat bahagia" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan sungmin yang masih mencari – cari obatnya.

"mwo?"

"aku melihatnya, hahh siwon hyung, dari jarak dekat" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang sungmin mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun, senyum miris muncul di wajah sungmin ketika melihat senyum manis kyuhyun, merutuki takdir yang sangat kejam yang mempermainkan hidup kyuhyun, memberikan rasa cinta sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan.

"yasudah tapi sebaiknya kita pulang ne, hyung tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu" ucap sungmin sambil memapah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melawan karena seluruh tubuhnya memang terasa lemas, dia hanya mengikuti sungmin, membiarkan hyungnya itu memapahnya.

.

.

"anyyeong haseyo dokter park" sapa kyuhyun ceria sambil memasuki ruangan serba putih, didalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja yang penuh dengan kertas, di balik meja tersebut seorang namja yang memiliki senyum malaikat tersenyum manis ke arah kyuhyun.

"anyyeong kyuhyunnie, dimana sungmin? Tumben kau datang sendiri" ucap park jung soo atau yang biasa di panggil leeteuk ini saat melihat kyuhyun seorang diri memasuki ruangannya.

"sungmin hyung, sedang ada pertandingan sepak bola, jadi aku datang sendiri" jawab kyuhyun.

"baiklah, bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" tanya leeteuk lembut

"aku selalu baik hyung" jawab kyuhyun, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum melihat jawaban semangat kyuhyun, kyuhyun memang selalu memberikan kebahagiaan pada siapapun.

"benarkah? Mari kita periksa" ucap leeteuk sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Mendengar ucapan sang dokter kyuhyun langsung menghampiri ranjang putih yang ada di pojok ruangan tersebut, tangannya langsung membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu, membuat dada putih mulusnya terekspos, kyuhyun tidak perlu menunggu perintah leeteuk untuk membuka bajunya, namja manis berusia tujuh belas ini sudah hapal dengan semua yang harus dilakukan saat akan melakukan pemeriksaan, pengalamannya menjadi pengunjung setia rumah sakit sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu membuatnya terbiasa.

Begitu kyuhyun terbaring di ranjang leeteuk langsung menempelkan stetoskopnya pada hamparan dada kyuhyun, setelah itu mengambil sebuah alat yang terhubung dengan kabel dan terhubung pada elektrokardiograf yang akan merekam seluruh aktifitas jantung kyuhyun.

Dari layar elektrokardiograf itu terdapat garis – garis yang menggambarkan aktifitas jantung kyuhyun, dapat leeteuk lihat, garis itu membentuk grafik yang berjalan dengan lambat, diperhatian garis itu dengan seksama, sambil sesekali mencatatkan sesuatu di kertas putih yang dipegangnya, ekspresi dari dokter muda itu tidak dapat ditebak.

Kyuhyun tau, saat melihat ekspresi wajah leeteuk dia tau pasti ada suatu hal yang buruk, dan kyuhyun sangat yakin ini berhubungan dengannya, dengan jantungnya yang lemah.

Begitu pemeriksaan selesai kyuhyun kembali mengancingkan bajunya lalu duduk di hadapan leeteuk yang tampak serius memperhatikan kertas ditangannya.

"bagaimana hyung?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran karena leeteuk tidak juga berbicara

Perlahan leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya, memandang tepat ke bola mata karamel kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih. "kyu, seharusnya hyung menyampaikan ini pada sungmin, atau paman dan bibimu" ucap leeteuk

Tidak, bukan ini yang ingin kyuhyun dengar, dia hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan jantungnya. "hyung bisa mengatakannya padaku" ucap kyuhyun tegas

"begini, apa akhir – akhir ini kau sering merasakan nyeri di dadamu?" tanya leeteuk

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir, akhir – akhir ini intensitas rasa nyeri didadanya memang semakin sering, padahal dia tidak melakukan aktivitas berat apapun, "cukup sering hyung" jawab kyuhyun

Leeteuk mengangguk, betapa berat dia harus menyampaikan hal ini pada kyuhyun, "kyu, kerja jantungmu semakin melemah, hyung tidak mengerti pengobatan yang kita lakukan sama sekali tidak menghentikan penurunan aktifitas jantungmu" ucap leeteuk, sungguh saat yang paling sulit menjadi seorang dokter adalah ketika harus menyampaikan berita buruk kepada pasiennya. Leeteuk melihat kyuhyun yang saat ini menatap kosong kearahnya, leeteuk tidak habis fikir bagaimana mungkin namja sebaik kyuhyun harus menghadapi takdir seberat ini, bahkan kyuhyun masih sangat muda, masa depannya masih panjang, andai saja namja manis itu tidak menderita kelainan jantung.

leeteuk tersenyum miris, mengingat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan kyuhyun, sebenarnya kyuhyun adalah pasien appanya yang telah pensiun sebagai dokter beberapa tahun lalu yang akhirnya dialihkan padanya, kyuhyun didiagnosa memiliki kelainan pada jantung sejak kecil, kelainan yang diderita kyuhyun dalam dunia medis disebut dengan Aritmia, Ini adalah jenis penyakit jantung yang mengganggu yakni gangguan irama atau detak jantung. Detak jantung bisa lebih cepat, lebih lambat, dan tidak teratur, kondisi ini sangat membahayakan tentu saja, karena kyuhyun memiliki resiko besar mengalami gagal jantung kapanpun, karena penyakit inilah kyuhyun tidak pernah diperbolehkan melakukan aktivitas yang berat, olahraga, kaget, bahkan sebaiknya dihindari jatuh cinta, apa kalian percaya ada orang yang tidak diperbolehkan jatuh cinta? Kalian harus percaya karena inilah yang terjadi pada kyuhyun, pada dasarnya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan merasakan jantungnya berdebar – debar cepat ketika berdekatan dengan seseorang yang disukainya, namun dalam kondisi kyuhyun yang memiliki kelainan jantung, jantung yang berdebar terlalu cepat akan membahayakan kondisinya, karena jantungnya akan berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dari orang normal.

"berapa lama? Berapa lama jantungku akan bertahan hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lirih

Perlahan air mata menetes di pipi leeteuk, "jangan fikirkan itu kyu, kau tenang saja hyung akan mencari cara untuk menyebuhkanmu"

"berapa lama hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"kyu ..."

"jawab saja hyung"

"kemungkinan enam bulan lagi, kalau aktivitas jantungmu terus menurun dan melemah setiap harinya kemungkinan kau hanya akan bertahan enam bulan lagi, setelah itu ... " leeteuk tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan penjelasannya, hatinya sangat tertekan menyampaikan hal ini pada kyuhyun.

"setelah itu jantungku akan berhenti berdetak kan hyung" ucap kyuhyun lirih, namun tiba – tiba senyum ceria kembali muncul di wajah kyuhyun, namja manis itu memang sangt ahli menyambunyikan kesedihannya, "enam bulan, hhhmmm banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan dalam enam bulan, benar kan hyung?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada ceria yang dibuat – buat.

"tidak, kyu hyung yakin kau akan bertahan lebih dari itu, kau bahkan bisa bertahan saat difonis usiamu hanya sampai dua belas tahun, hyung yakin kau akan bertahan" ucap leeteuk, dia benar – benar tidak ingin kehilangan pasien speialnya ini.

"tidak papa hyung, aku sudah bersyukur hidup sampai saat ini, aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian, bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatku merasakan perasaan yang baru pertama kali kurasakan" ucap kyuhyun sambi mengingat siwon

"hyung janji hyung akan melakukan apapun kyu, hyung akan carikan donor jantung untukmu" janji leeteuk

"aku tau hyung selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukku, tapi aku lelah selalu merasakan sakit" lirih kyuhyun, sesungguhnya dia sudah sangat ingin menangis namun ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Leeteuk langsung bangkit lalu memeluk tubuh kurus kyuhyun, "menangislah kyu, jangan tahan perasaanmu itu tidak baik" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut punggung kyuhyun yang sekarang bergetar dalam pelukannya, leeteuk juga dapat merasakan kemeja depannya sedikit basah.

"hiks... hiks.. k-kyu takut hyung" lirih kyuhyun, keluar sudah isi hatinya yang sebenarnya, berada di pelukan leeteuk membuatnya tidak mampu menahan perasaannya, bagaimanapun dia hanya namja tujuh belas tahun yang harus menanggung penyakit berat ini tanpa orang tua yang menemaninya.

"ssshhhh kyu tenang ada hyung, hyung akan selalu menemanimu jangan takut" leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kyuhyun.

"h-hiks jangan beri tau sungmin hyung, imo dan samchon tentang ini ne?" pinta kyuhyun

"mwo? Kyu mereka harus ..."

"jebal hyung" mohon kyuhyun sambil menatap leeteuk tepat dimatanya, membuat dokter berusia dua puluh delapan tahun ini merasa tidak berdaya dan akhirnya mengangguk, "gumawo hyung" gumam kyuhyun sambil memeluk leeteuk semakin erat.

.

.

sudah beberapa hari sejak pemeriksaan terakhir kyuhyun bersama dokter park, tidak ada yang berubah dari seorang cho kyuhyun, namja manis ini masih menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, sekolah, belajar, duduk dilapangan melihat teman – temannya belorahraga dan juga memandangi pujaan hatinya, siwon. Tidak ada yang tau mengenai pembicaraannya dengan dokter park, kyuhyun menyembunyikan rahasianya rapat – rapat, terutama dari sungmin, bibi dan juga pamannya, awalnya mereka memang bertanya pada kyuhyun tentang pemeriksaanya namun kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan ketiga orang yang disayanginya itu bahwa dia dalam kondisi stabil, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kyuhyun sering menahan nyeri didadanya seorang diri di dalam kamarnya, ya kyuhyun menyadari rasa nyeri di dadanya lebih sering muncul beberapa hari ini, untung saja leeteuk memberikan obat penahan sakit pada kyuhyun sehingga kyuhyun masih bisa menahan rasa sakitya.

"kyu, tolong pinjamkan buku matematika di perpustakaan ne, kurasa contoh soal ini ada di buku" ucap jonghyun, teman sekelas kyuhyun yang saat ini menjadi teman satu kelompoknya dalam pelajaran matematika

Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya memang baik dan suka menolong tentu saja mengiyakan permintaan jonghyun, "tunggu sebentar" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan tempat duduknya menuju ke perpustakaan.

Begitu sampai di perpustakaan kyuhyun langsung menuju rak yang berisi buku matematika, dilihatnya satu persatu buku itu dengan teliti, "hmm bukan" gumamnya sambil terus mencari buku yang dia inginkan, "uhhh kenapa tidak ada semua" keluh kyuhyun tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya, namja manis itu tidak sadar sejak tadi seorang namja tampan memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum karena malihat tingkah lucu kyuhyun dari kursi yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"ahh mungkin yang itu" kyuhyun melirik buku tebal yang terletak di paling atas rak, kyuhyun berusaha berjinjit untuk menggapai buku itu yang letaknya sangat tinggi namun tidak berhasil, sedangkan namja tadi masih memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan intens.

"dapat" pekik kyuhyun saat tangannya berhasil memegang buku itu, namun saat dia menarik buku itu beberapa buku tebal ikut terjatuh, "waaaa" teriak kyuhyun sambil menutup kepalanya, BUK BUK BUK, suara buku tebal berjatuhan terdengar di perpustakaan yang sunyi itu. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya rapat, namja manis ini heran saat merasa buku – buku itu tidak mengenainya sama sekali.

Perlahan kyuhyun membuka matanya, masih dengan menunduk, dilihatnya kaki seseorang yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"kau tidak papa?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara husky

Kyuhyun sangat mengenali suara itu, namun namja manis ini tidak mau berandai – andai, dengan sangat perlahan diangkatnya kepalanya, sampai akhirnya matanya melebar saat melihat wajah namja tampan berlesung pipi yang berjarak tidak lebih dari sepuluh senti darinya, _choi Siwon_, pekik kyuhyun dalam hati, setelah itu namja manis itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"hey, ya, ya bangunlah" ucap siwon sambil menahan tubuh ringan kyuhyun, dia sangat heran saat namja yang baru saja ditolongnya ini tiba – tiba saja pingsan. Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka saat dia kabur dari pelajaran fisika untuk tidur di perpustakaan malah bertemu dengan namja manis yang melempar bolanya tempo hari, dan sekarang namja manis yang menurutnya sangat lucu ini malah pingsan didepannya, selalu saja saat mereka bertemu ada kajadian yang tidak terduga.

Dengan kedua lengannya siwon mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun dengan mudah, namja tampan itu membawa kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis yang sekarang berada dalam gendongannya itu.

.

.

"kyunie!" pekik sungmin saat memasuki ruang kesehatan, pandangannya langsung berubah tajam saat melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedanag duduk di samping ranjang yang berisi seorang namja manis yang belum sadarkan diri.

"sedang apa kau disini choi siwon?" Tanya sungmin dengan nada datar, namja bergigi kelinci itu menghampiri kyuhyun, dan langsung mengelus surai ikalnya.

"aku menungguinya sadar" jawab siwon, namja tampan ini tidak mengerti mengapa sungmin yang merupakan teman sekelasnya ini terlihat sangat tidak menyukainya.

"sekarang aku disini kau boleh pergi"usir sungmin

"aku yang membawanya kesini" ucap siwon tidak terima

"terima kasih, tapi sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi, sebelum semua menjadi lebih buruk" ucap sungmin

"apa maksudmu?" dahi siwon berkerut bingung

"tidak ada, dia sepupuku jadi biarkan aku yang menjaganya" tegas sungmin

"baiklah" akhirnya siwon menyerah, walaupun dia tidak rela, dipandanginya sebantar wajah manis kyuhyun sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"kyuhyunnie, ada apa denganmu hemmm?" Tanya sungmin lembut setelah siwon pergi, sungmin sebnarnya tidak membenci siwon, dia hanya kesal pada namja tampan itu karena karena dia kyuhyun selalu merasakan sakit, walaupun sebenarnya siwon tidak tau apapun.

"ugghhh" kyuhyun melenguh pelan

"kyu, kau sudah sadar?"

"min, hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya

"ne ini hyung, apa ada yang sakit, apa jantungmu sakit, apa sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit?" Tanya sungin bertubi – tubi.

"hyung tanyanya satu-satu" keluh kyuhyun sambil berusaha duduk, yang langsung dibantu oleh sungmin

"mian" sesal sungmin

"sudahlah hyung, aku tidak papa hanya…"fikiran kyuhyun menerawang saat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan, saat namja pujaan hatinya berada sangat dekat dengannya, tiba – tiba saja jantungnya berdebar cepat, "ughhhh" dan disusul dengan ringisan setelahnya.

"kyu gwenchana?" Tanya sungmin khawatir

"gwenchana hyung, kau tau tadi siwon hyung menolongku" ceritanya dengan senyum dibibirnya walaupun dengan wajahnya yang tampak memucat.

"jangan memikirkannya kalau itu bias membuatmu sakit kyu, hyung mohon" pinta sungmin

"hyung.." kyuhyun memandang hyungnya itu,lalu memeluk sungmin erat, "mian hyung, aku, a-aku hanya terlalu mencintainya" ucap kyuhyun

"hyung hanya tidak ingin kau sakit"

"mian hyung"sesal kyuhyun, dia tau sungmin sangat menyayanginya, tapi dia juga sangat mencintai siwon, _maaf hyung, aku terlalu mencintainya, walaupun jantung ini berhenti berdetak, asalkan aku bisa terus mencintainya, aku rela. _Ucap kyuhyun dalam hati sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin.

.

.

"berikan, tidak, berikan, tidak, berikan, tidak" kyuhyun memetik satu persatu kelopak bunga daisy ditangannya sambil terus bergumam lirih, disamping namja manis itu terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan pita merah yang sangat manis.

"berikan" ucap kyuhyun saat melepas kelopak bunga terakhir dari bunga daisy ke sepuluh yang dicabuti kelopaknya oleh kyuhyun, dipandanginya taburan kelopak di pangkuannya, namja manis itu lalu menengok ke arah kado yang tergeletak disampingnya, kado itu untuk choi siwon, karna namja tampan itu telah menolongnya tempo hari, namun kyuhyun ragu memberikannya, karna hanya melihatnya dari jarak dekat saja dia bisa pingsan bagaimana berbicara secara langsung dan memberikan hadiah?, karena hal itu akhirnya kyuhyun hanya duduk di taman belakang sekolah sambil mencabuti kelopak bunga daisy malang yang tumbuh subur di taman belakang sekolahnya.

"apa ku titip pada sungmin hyung saja?" monolog kyuhyuh, sedetik kemudian namja manis itu menggeleng. "sungmin hyung pasti tidak mau" keluhnya

"hahhhh" kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan mengira namja manis ini sedang patah hati.

"hey, bukankah kau sepupu sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara seseorang tiba – tiba saja terdengar dari belakang kyuhyun, seseorang yang membuat kyuhyun begitu resah dan bimbang, choi siwon.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berani menengok ke belakang, badan kyuhyun tiba – tiba saja terasa kaku, untuk bernafaspun sulit apalagi jantungnya mulai menggila.

"hey?" siwon akhirnya duduk di samping kyuhyun karena namja manis itu tidak juga menjawab.

"n-ne?" ucap kyuhyun ragu

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya siwon lembut

"emm g-gwenchana sunbae, terima kasih sudah menolongku waktu itu" jawab kyuhyun sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya

"jangan terlalu kaku, panggil saja siwon hyung, siapa namamu?" siwon memandang kyuhyun intens, membuat wajah disampingnya memerah.

"kyu-hyun, cho kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, DEG DEG DEG, kyuhyun dapat merasakan dadanya nyeri, _kumohon jangan sekarang, _batinnya.

"nama yang manis, seperti orangnya" ucap siwon jujur, siwon memang tertarik dengan kyuhyun yang sangat manis, mungkin sejak namja manis itu melempar bola ke arahnya atau mungkin saat kyuhyun pingsan di pelukannya, entahlah dia juga tidak tau. Pandangan siwon tertuju pada sebuah kado di samping kyuhyun, "wahhh kau ingin member kado pada seseorang?" tanyanya

Kyuhyun reflek mengambil kado itu dan memegangnya erat dipangkuannya, _ayo cho kyuhyun inilah saatnya, _batinnya, "ne, emmm sebenarnya ini untuk siwon sunbae eh maksudnya siwon hyung" ucapnya gugup

"untukku?" Tanya siwon tidak percaya

"ne, emm terima kasih sudah menolongku kemarin, semoga hyung suka" ucap kyuhyun cepat dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan siwon bahkan sebelum namja manis itu menjawab.

"ya, kyu kyuhyun-ah?" panggil siwon namun kyuhyun tetap menjauh, dipandangi kotak biru ditangannya, senyum manis muncul diwajahnya, "padahal aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih, hahh kenapa dia suka sekali meninggalkanku, tapi dia sangat manis" ucap siwon lalu namja tampan itu membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput.

.

.

"siwon-ah konsentrasi, kenapa kau dari tadi melihat ke atas terus?" tegur yunho teman satu tim siwon karena jengah melihat siwon sejak tadi melihat ke lantai dua gedung kelas yang letaknya berdekatan dengan lapangan basket.

"hanya melihat seorang namja manis" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum, sekali lagi melirik namja manis yang sejak tadi mencuri – curi pandang ke arahnya, yahh namja tampan ini sadar sejak tadi kyuhyun memandanginya dari dalam kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua, walaupun kyuhyun tampak memandang yang lain kalau siwon menengok ke arah sana –mungkin agar tidak ketahuan kalau memandangi siwon- namja pemilik lesung pipi ini sangat tau kalau kalau kyuhyun memandanginya.

"yahhh kau melihat kesana lagi" tegur yunho karna lagi – lagi diabaikan siwon, "apa sih yang kau lihat?" yunho hendak melihat arah yang dilihat siwon sebelum sebuah tangan menutupi arah pandangannya.

"yahh kau jangan ikut – ikutan hyung, ayo main lagi" ucap siwon beruasaha mengalihkan perhatian yunho, lalu namja tampan itu tersenyum sekilas ke arah kyuhyun sebelum kembali bermain.

Sepulang sekolah siwon datang kelapangan sepak bola, yang dia tau sungmin teman sekelasnya akan mengadakan latihan, tapi jangan salah bukan sungmin yang ingin ditemuinya namun namja manis yang selalu mengikuti sungmin, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan cho kyuhyun. Karena ketertarikannya dengan namja manis itu siwon bahkan sampai meminta bantuan temannya, kibum si ketua osis untuk mencari tau tentang kyuhyun, dan ternyata kyuhyun cukup terkenal, baik oleh teman seangkatannya, maupun para sunbae, dia terkenal karna kemanisannya juga karna sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria, hmm bodohnya siwon yang baru menyadari ada namja semanis dan selucu kyuhyun di sekolahnya, ohhh ini mungkin karna dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya di lapangan basket, sedangkan kyuhyun menurut keterangan kibum tidak pernah ikut olahraga sama sekali dan hanya datang ke lapangan sepakbola untuk menunggui sepupunya, lee sungmin. Siwon sempat bertanya pada kibum apa alasan kyuhyun tidak pernah mengikuti olahraga, tapi namja dengan julukan es itu juga tidak tau kenapa.

Begitu sampai di lapangan sepak bola, dicarinya kyuhyun di antara namja – namja yang duduk di sekeliling lapangan, sampai matanya menangkap sosok manis yang tengah member semangat sungmin dari pinggir lapangan, entah mengapa siwon sangat ingin kyuhyun juga menyemangatiya seperti itu kalau dia bertanding.

Didekatinya kyuhyun lalu secara diam – diam duduk di samping namja manis itu, dipandanginya wajah manis kyuhyun dan juga setiap ekspresi yang muncul dari wajah itu, begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, pantas saja banyak yang menyukai anak ini.

"kau sangat bersemangat kyu" ucap siwon yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menyemangati sungmin, namja manis itu langsung menengok ke arah siwon dengan ekspresi kaget dan tegang, ekspresi yang sama saat namja manis itu melihatnya, memangnya dia menakutkan apa?.

"siwon hyung?" ucap kyuhyun lirih

"ne, apa aku tidak terlihat seperti siwon hyung utukmu?" canda siwon

"anny" kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, namja manis itu menggenggam tangannya erat karna jantungnya mulai berdebar keras

"ahh, iya kyu hyug ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, kadonya sangat bagus" siwon mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang berbalut handband berwarna biru dengan ukiran nama siwon, "warna ini warna kesukaanku, bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya siwon

"hanya menebak saja" jawab kyuhyun

"apa kau yang menjahit namanya?" Tanya siwon lagi

"ne" jawab kyuhyun malu – malu

"kau sangat pintar kyu, aku sangat menyukainya" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum senang, menampilkan dua lesung pipinya yang dalam, kyuhyun ikut tersenyum manis melihat senyuman yang sangat disukainya itu.

Setelah itu obrolan berjalan dengan lancar, walaupun kyuhyun masih tampak menjaga jarak padanya, namun dia senang namja manis itu mau menanggapinya, walaupun terkadang siwon heran melihat wajah kyuhyun yang seperti menahan sesuatu, setidaknya siwon seneng telah selangkah lebih maju untuk mendekati namja yang telah menarik hatinya ini.

.

.

"kyu kau yakin akan pergi dengan siwon?" Tanya sungmin entah sudah keberapa kalinya, namja tampan yang menguasai matrial art ini memandang namja manis yang sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin dengan pandangan khawatir.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, dipandangnya lembut sang hyung kesayangan, diberikan senyum manis untuk menenangkan namja yang sangat disayangi kyuhyun itu, "hyung tenang saja kyu akan baik – baik saja, justru sekarang kyu sangat bagagia hyung" ungkap kyuhyun, yahh kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka dia bisa sedekat ini dengan namja tampan yang disukainya, sejak pertemuan di lapangan sepakbola dua minggu lalu keduanya memang semakin dekat, kyuhyun tidak lagi hanya dapat memandangi siwon dari jauh, mereka dapat mengobrol dengan leluasa, bahkan hari ini mereka akan pergi jalan – jalan, kyuhyun sangat bahagia, kyuhyun tidak ingin menahan keinginannya lagi untuk berdekatan dengan siwon walaupun ini mungkin akan jadi kesempatan terakhirnya, kyuhyun ingin merasa bahagia di akhir kisah hidupnya, walaupun sebegai gantinya dia harus terus menahan sakit saat berada di dekat siwon, dia tidak papa, asalkan dia bisa berada di dekat siwon itu cukup untuknya.

"baiklah kalau itu bisa membuatmu senang" pasrah sungmin, dia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan kyuhyun, "tapi, janji kau harus baik – baik saja,kirim kabar pada hyung setiap setengah jam, dan aktifkan terus ponselmu" tambah sungmin

"tentu saja hyung, hyung memang yang terbaik, gomawo" kyuhyun mencium pipi sungmin sambil memeluk hyungnya itu dari samping.

"kyunnie baby, temanmu datang" tiba – tiba teriakan bibinya terdengar

"ne, imo" jawab kyuhyun "sepertinya siwon hyung sudah datang, hyung apa aku sudah tampan?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin

"kau sangat mempesona baby, kau sangat manis bukan tampan" jawab sungmn jujur

"aishh hyung aku gugup, ini pertama kalinya kami keluar berdua" ucap kyuhyun gugup, jantungnya mulai berdebar keras, sungmin yang merasakannya melalui perubahan ekspresi kyuhyun langsung menggenggam tangan pucat itu.

"tarik nafas kyu, jangan tegang, itu bisa membuatmu kesakitan" tuntun sungmin, yeng tentu saja langsung diikuti namja manis itu.

"sudah tenang?" Tanya sungmin, kyuhyun mengangguk, "kalau begitu ayo kita temui pangeranmu" goda sungmin

"aishhh hyung" rengek kyuhyu namun tetap mengikuti langkah sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu sampai di ruang tamu dilihatnya siwon tengah mengobrol dengan paman dan bibinya, siwon memang sangat ramah sehingga dia mudah dekat dengan siapapun, dan bolehkan kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa siwon hyungnya terlihat sangat tampan saat ini, walaupun menurutnya siwon selalu tampan, tapi hari ini dia berpuluh – puluh kali lebih tampan, padahal dia hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos yang dipadukan dengan jins biru, simple but perfect.

"nahh kyuhyun sudah datang" ucap ibu sungmin menyadari bahwa ponakan tersayangnya sudah datang

Siwon menengok ke arah kyuhyun, sama seperti reaksi saat kyuhyun melihat siwon tadi, namja berlesung pipi ini juga tampak terpesona oleh kyuhyun, namja manis ini terlihat sangat cute dengan sweter merah maroon yang dipakainya membuat kulit putih pucatnya terlihat cemerlang dan dipadukan dengan celana putih, sweet and cute.

"siwon-ah, jangan memangdang kyu begitu" ucap sungmin yang langsung membuat siwon sadar dari keterpesonaannya sekaligus malu karena ketahuan memandangi kyuhyun di depan kedua orang tua sungmin dan sungmin, kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersipu malu.

"sudah jangan menggoda mereka sungmin-ah" ucap , dirangkulnya sang keponakan kesayangan, "nahh kalian bersenang – senanglah, jangan terlalu lelah ne kyunnie" ucap ny, lee

"ne imo" jawab kyuhyun patuh

"kupercayakan kyuhyun padamu siwon" ucapnya pada siwon

"ne, ahjumma, aku akan memastikan kyuhyun pulang dengan selamat tanpa kurang apapun" jawab siwon

"ahjussi dan ahjumma percaya padamu"

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ahjussi, ahjumma" pamit siwon

"ne hati – hati" balas , ibu satu anak itu mengantar siwon dan kyuhyun sampai depan pintu, diikuti oleh sungmin.

Sungmin terus memandang kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh, sampai tiba – tiba dirasakan sebuah pelukan dari sang umma.

"relakan kyunnie min-ah, biarkan dia mengejar kebahagiannya" ucap ibunya lembut

"kyu, akan baik – baik saja kan umma?" Tanya sungmin

"tentu saja, kau lihat kan, dia begitu bahagia" ucap ibunya lagi membuat sungmin dapat tersenyum, tiada hal lain di dunia ini yang membuatnya sangat bahagia selain melihat senyuman di wajah manis kyuhyun.

.

.

"kita akan pergi kemana hyung?" tanga kyuhyun pada siwon yang berjalan disampingnya

"emmm bagaimana kalau taman hiburan kyu?" tawar siwon

"taman hiburan? Wahhh aku belum pernah kesana hyung" ucap kyuhyun jujur, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kesediahan, karena penyakitkan kyuhyun memang dilarang pergi ke tempat – tempat seperti itu bahkan bisa keluar dari rumah sakitpun sudah merupakan mukzizat untuknya.

"kalau begitu kita kesana, kau mau kan kyu?" ucap siwon semangat, dia tidak suka melihat wajah sedih kyuhyun

"tentu saja hyung" jawab kyuhyun ceria

"kajja" siwon mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kyuhyun, awalnya kyuhyun ragu, bukan karena apa hanya berjalan di samping siwon saja jantungnya sudah menggila bagaimana kalau mereka bergandengan, namun melihat senyum tulus siwon akhirnya namja manis itu meletakkan tangannya di tangan besar siwon.

_Hangat dan nyaman, _batin kyuhyun, _tuhan biarkan aku merasakan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi, _doa kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mereka benar – benar bermain sepuasnya hari ini, kyuhyun mencoba semua permainan, kecuali permainan yang memacu adrenalin, tentu dia tidak mau penyakitnya kambuh di depan siwon, jadi mereka hanya bermain permainan yang ringan saja, siwon sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya dia mengajak kyuhyun kemari untuk membuat kyuhyun senang jadi dia tidak akan memaksa kyuhyun menaiki wahana yang tidak dia inginkan.

"kyu kajja duduk di situ" ajak siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang ada di bawah pohon, namja tampan itu masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan kyuhyun, justru dia semakin menggenggamnya semakin erat karena pengunjung yang begitu ramai memadati taman bermain ini.

Siwon tanpa sadar mengajak kyuhyun sedikit berlari, bagi kyuhyun ini pertama kalinya dia berlari dan dia merasakan sangat bebas, entah kapan terakhir kalinya dia berlari kyuhyun sudah lupa, tapi hari ini dia ingin melupakan kalau dia adalah cho kyuhyun yang menderita Aritmia, cho kyuhyun yang selalu bergantung dengan obat, cho kyuhyun yang tidak boleh lelah, tidak boleh berlari, dia ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi manusia normal, melakukan apa yang dia suka dan juga bebas merasakan jatuh cinta, bukankah keinginannya mudah?.

"wahh sejuk sekali" ucap siwon yang dibalas anggukan kyuhyun yang duduk tepat disampingnya, "apa kau senang kyu?" tanyanya

"ne, aku sangat senang terima kasih hyung" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"hyung juga senang kalau kau senang, ah iya kyu kau mau es krim?" Tanya siwon

"es krim?" Tanya kyuhyun

"ne, tunggulah disini hyung akan membelikannya untukmu" ucap siwon yang langsung berlari ke arah kedai es krim yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat duduk mereka

Kyuhyun memandangi siwon dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya, sampai tiba – tiba saja dirasakannya sakit yang begitu sangat di dada kirinya, dadanya seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum, "arghhhhh" ringis kyuhyun tertahan sambil memegang dadanya, ini mungkin efek karena dia terlalu lelah hari ini.

_Tidak, tidak, jangan sekarang kumohon, siwon hyung tidak boleh tau, _batinnya, dengan langkah tertatih kyuhyun meninggalkan bangkunya, menuju ke toilet terdekat, kyuhyun berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding toilet, orang – orang mungkin heran melihatnya yang nyaris pingsan.

"kau tidak papa nak?" Tanya seorang namja tua pada kyuhyun

"gwen-chana ahjussi" jawab kyuhyun terbata walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan keadaan yang sebaliknya, kulitnya yang pucat semakin pucat dan keringat mulai membasahi dahinya. Dengan langkah secepat mungkin yang kyuhyun bisa namja manis itu memasuki salah satu bilik toilet yang kosong dengan terburu – buru, dihiraukannya tatapan aneh orang – orang, begitu sampai didalam dengan tangan bergetar kyuhyun mengunci pintu, digigitnya bibirnya berusaha menahan erangan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya, dan dengan tangan gemetar diraihnya botol kecil yang terdapat di sakunya, diminumnya empat butir obat dengan warna berbeda dalam sekali teguk.

Drtttttt drrrttttt, kyuhyun dapat merasakan handphonenya bergetar, dengan perlahan diambilnya handphone itu dari sakunya, terlihat nama siwon hyung di layar hp itu, siwon pasti mencarinya yang tiba – tiba saja menghilang.

Kyuhyun berusaha meredakan rasa sakitnya, "yoboseo hyung" jawabnya berusaha menahan erangan yang lagi – lagi akan keluar, obat yang diminumnya belum bereaksi

"kyu kau dimana?" Tanya siwon dengan nada khawatir

"m-mian hyung, aku ke toilet" jawab kyuhyun

"astaga hyung menghawatirkanmu, apa perlu hyung susul?"

"anny" cegah kyuhyun cepat, "emm kyu akan segera kembali" lanjutnya takut membuat siwon curiga

"baiklah, hyung tunggu disini" ucap siwon sebelum menutup sambungan telponnya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan badannya di pintu, tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari mata coklatnya, "kenapa hanya untuk merasakan bahagia saja sesulit ini?" gumamnya pelan

.

.

Siwon memandang kyuhyun sekali lagi, setelah kembalinya kyuhyun dari toilet namja manis ini nampak aneh, dia lebih banyak diam, dan siwon menyadari kyuhyun terlihat lebih pucat.

"kyu?" panggil siwon

"oh, ne hyung" jawab kyuhyun

"ada apa denganmu? Apa kau lelah?" Tanya siwon

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "mungkin hyung" jawab kyuhyun

"mian, seharusnya hyung tidak mengajakmu jalan – jalan sampai malam" sesal siwon

"anny, sungguh kyu sangat senang hyung" ucap kyuhyun jujur

"benarkah?" siwon tersenyum cerah

"ne" jawab kyuhyun

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sabtu depan kita pergi lagi" ajak siwon

Wajah pucat kyuhyun tampak sedikit bersemu, "oke" jawabnya

"yes!, ah mian" siwon tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, yang akhirnya malah membuatnya malu sendiri di depan kyuhyun.

"kajja masuklah" ucap siwon begitu mereka sampai di kediaman lee

"ne, emm gomawo hyung" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"harusnya hyung yang bilang begitu kyu" ucap siwon, keduanya sebenarnya enggan untuk berpisah, namun siwon tau sejak mereka sampai tadi sungmin sudah mengintai mereka dari lantai dua rumah megah itu.

"sampai juma besok" ucap kyuhyun

"ne, sampai juma di sekolah, kau masuklah kyu"

"hyung hati – hati di jalan" ucap kyuhyun

"tentu saja, jalja"

Begitu pintu didepannya tertutup siwon tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melompat – lompat, ahh dirinya begitu bahagia, ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

siwon dan kyuhyun semakin dekat, semua orang tau itu, bahkan di sekolah banyak yang mengira mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, walaupun keduanya belum membenarkan berita tersebut namun melihat kedekatan keduanya tidak mungkin bahwa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan special, bahkan setiap weekend siwon rutin mengajak kyuhyun jalan – jalan, untungnya sekarang sungmin sudah tidak terlalu mengekang kyuhyun, sehingga memudahkan siwon untuk mengajak kyuhyun pergi.

Kyuhyun sendiri akan menceritakan kemana saja dia pergi dengan siwon oleh hyung kesayangannya, ekspresi kyuhyun saat menceritakan itu semua sudah dapat menggambarkan seberapa besar namja manis ini menyukai siwon, walaupun keadaannya masih tetap sama jantungnya akan tidak karuan kalau ada di dekat siwon, namun berkat obat dari dokter jung soo kyuhyun bisa menghadapinya, walau terkadang dia harus sembunyi dari siwon dan sungmin kalau penyakitnya kambuh, kyuhyun tetap dengan sangat bahagia melakukannya asalkan dia bisa berada di dekat namja yang dia cintai, tapi bukankah semuanya ada batasnya, termasuk kesehatan kyuhyun, akhirnya hari itu dia tumbang, jantungnya tidak tahan lagi menanggung seluruh aktifitas berat yang dilakukan kyuhyun.

Malam itu kediaman lee sangat mencekam, berawal dari suara pecahan gelas yang terdengar dari kamar kyuhyun, sungmin menemukan kyuhyun tergeletak di lantai kamarnya sambil mengerang keras, terlihat sekali kyuhyun sangat kesakitan, kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang suka menunjukkan rasa sakitnya di depan orang lain, namun malam itu kyuhyun menyerah untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, dia mengerang, menangis, membuat bibinya tidak tega bahkan sampai menitihkan air matanya sambil menggenggam tangan keponakannya itu berusha menguatkan. Malam itu juga mereka mengantar kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

"kyunnie, hyung mohon bertahankah" sungmin menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat saat namja itu ditidurkan di atas bangker yang akan membawanya ke UGD, sungguh sungmin ingin menangis melihat kyuhyun, dia sangat kesakitan, terlihat bagaimana badan kyuhyun memberontak, bahkan nyaris seperti kejang dengan setiap erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang membiru.

"arggghhhh h-hyung" racau kyuhyun

"hyung disini kyu, kau harus kuat, kau dongsaeng hyung yang sangat kuat" sungmin sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya lagi, dibiarkan air mata itu lolos dari matanya.

"h-hyung appo, a-appo h-hyung" rintih kyuhyun

"maaf kalian tunggulah diluar" ucap jung soo begitu mereka sampai di UGD

"jung soo hyung, tolong kyuhyun" mohon sungmin

"hyung akan melakukan yang terbaik, kalian berdoalah untuk kyuhyun" ucap jong soo sebelum pintu UGD itu tertutup

Detik – demi detik terasa begitu lama untuk sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit, mereka tidak pernah terbiasa, jujur sungmin sangat membenci tempat ini, tempat kyuhyun harus menghabiskan beberapa tahun masa hidupnya saat dia masih kecil dulu, dan juga tempat dimana sungmin harus melihat dongsaengnya itu kesakitan.

"tenang, kyuhyun akan baik – baik saja" hibur sambil memeluk putranya, dia tau sungmin lah yang sangat terpukul, karna dia sangat menyayangi kyuhyun.

.

.

Siwon mecari keberadaan kyuhyun di sekolah, namun namja tampan itu belum juga menemukan kyuhyun, di kantin, perpustakaan, lapangan bola, taman belakang kampus, dan semua tempat yang biasa kyuhyun datangi namun dia tak juga menemukan namja manis itu, akhirnya saat jam istirahat siwon memutuskan untuk datang ke kelas kyuhyun.

"permisi, apa kau melihat cho kyuhyun?" tanyanya pada salah satu teman sekelas kyuhyun

"oh, dia tidak masuk hari ini" jawab namja itu

"benarkah, apa kau tau alasannya?" Tanya siwon, entah kenapa dia merasa khawatir

"molla, kyuhyun memang sering tidak masuk, bahkan pernah dia tidak masuk hampir sebulan" jawab namja itu, yang mau tidak mau membuat siwon bertanya – Tanya kemana namja manis itu, ingin dia bertanya pada sungmin namun teman sekelasnya itu juga tidak masuk sekolah, siwon bahkan sudah mencoba menghubungi keduanya, namun tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

"kyu kau kemana?" gumam siwon, karena tidak ingin menduga – duga akhirnya siwon memutuskan akan ke rumah kyuhyun sepulang sekolah nanti.

Begitu sampai d kediaman lee siwon tidak menemukan siapapun, dia hanya bertemu ahjumma kim yang berkerja di rumah itu, yang mengatakan bahwa sungmin sekeluarga tengah menghadiri acara keluarga di luar kota, sebenarnya siwon ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun sepertinya ahjumma kim enggan menjawab pertanyaannya, akhirnya dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan kediaman lee tanpa mendapatkan apapun.

Selama tiga hari tanpa kepastian dari kyuhyun maupun sungmin akhirnya siwon dapat bernafas lega saat melihat sungmin akhirnya masuk sekolah, namun saya hanya sungmin yang sekolah karna siwon mengecek ke kelas kyuhyun dan namja manis itu masih absen, siwon juga menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan sungmin, dia sangat pendiam dan terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"sungmin-ah?" panggil siwon pada sungmin yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja

"ada apa?" Tanya sungmin

"kenapa kyuhyun tidak masuk?" Tanya siwon

Mendengar nama kyuhyun, yang sampai sekarang masih dalam kondisi kritis di rumah sakit membuat mood sungmin semakin buruk, kalau saja ummanya tidak memaksanya untuk masuk sekolah di pasti sedang menemani kyuhyun.

"sungmin-ah?" panggil siwon lagi karena sungmin belum menjawab pertanyaannya

"dia sedang sibuk jadi jangan mengganggunya" ucap sungmin ketus lalu meninggalkan kelasnya, sepertinya dia akan bolos pelajaran seharian ini.

"ada apa dengannya?" Tanya siwon heran

.

.

Seminggu setelah malam kelam itu akhirnya kondisi kyuhyun membaik, namja manis itu bahkan sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya walaupun kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah, namun itu cukup untuk membuat paman dan bibinya juga sungmin sedikit merasa lega.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami kyu?" Tanya sungmin sambil duduk di samping ranjang kyuhyun, namja tampan ini sudah mendengar keadaan kyuhyun yang sebenarnya dari dokter park.

"mian hyung, kyu hanya tidak ingin kalian khawatir" ucap kyuhyun lirih

"kami keluargamu, kami berhak tau"

"mian hyung" sesal kyuhyun

"sudahlah sekarang yang terpenting kau cepat sehat, kau tau pangeran kudamu itu sampai uring – uringan karna tidak bertemu denganmu" ucap sungmin dengan nada jenaka

Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik masker oksigennya, "benarkah?" walaupun dalam kondisi lemah namja manis itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada senangnya.

"benar, karna itu kau harus cepat sehat"

"hum, tentu saja hyung" jawab kyuhyun patuh

"sekarang pejamkan matamu, kau harus banyak istirahat" sungmin mengelus rambut kyuhyun, namja manis itu pun mengikuti perintah sungmin, perlahan menutup kedua matanya, berharap hari esok dia sudah sehat dan bisa kembali ke sekolah, untuk bertemu teman temannya dan juga choi siwon.

Tepat sepuluh hari setelah menjalani masa pemulihan kyuhyun akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang, dan keesokan harinya dia sudah mulai bersekolah, kyuhyun tentu saja sangat bersemangat, dia bahkan bangun pagi – pagi untuk mempersiapkan alat – alat sekolahnya.

Begitu sampai di sekolah kyuhyun langsung melangkahka kakinya ke lapangan basket, untuk apa lagi kalau bukan menemui namja pujaan hatinya, dengan sekotak bekal ditangannya kyuhyun mencari siwon di setiap penjuru lapangan, sampai matanya menatap sosok tampan yang seang duduk di tepi lapangan, kyuhyun hendak menghampiri siwon, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja menghampiri siwon, kyuhyun sangat mengenal yeoja itu, kwon yuri, yeoja yang sangat populer di SM SHS, kyuhyun merasakan sakit saat mereka terlihat sangat akrab, harus kyuhyun akui mereka sangat serasi yang satu sangat tampan dan satunya sangat cantik, benar – benar cocok, yahhh dibanding dirinya tentu siwon lebih baik bersama yuri atau gadis – gadis cantik lainnya.

Dengan perasaan kecewa kyuhyun berbalik, mennggalkan lapangan basket itu dengan hati yang resah, "hmmm sepertinya aku harus memakan bekal ini sendiri" gumam kyuhyun beriusaha ceria.

"kyu!" panggil siwon pada kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, namja tampan itu langsung berlari menghampiri kyuhyun, berdiri di depan namja manis itu.

"kenapa tidak bilang pada hyung kalau kau sudah masuk sekolah?" Tanya siwon

"mian" jawab kyuhyun singkat

"sudahlah, kemana saja kau selama ini, kudengar kalian ada urusan keluarga?" Tanya siwon sambil berjalan beriringan dengan kyuhyun, siwon tidak tau mau kemana namja manis itu dia hanya mengikuti langkah kyuhyun.

"yahh ada acara keluarga di luar kota" jawab kyuhyun enggan menatap siwon

"kyu apa kau marah pada hyung?" Tanya siwon melihat sikap aneh kyuhyun

"anny" jawab kyuhyun

"baguslah kukira kau marah pada hyung, kau sangat pendiam, oh ya nagaimana kalau minggun depan kita jalan – jalan lagi hyung punya tempat yang sangat bagus yang ingin hyung tunjukkan padamu" ucap siwon semangat

kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan ajakan siwon, sampai akhirnya namja manis ini mengangguk pelan, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung, ada urusan" pamit kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan siwon yang masih tersenyum senang karna kyuhyun menyanggupi ajakkannya.

"sampai jumpa hari minggu" teriak siwon sambil melambai ke arah kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tidak menengok sama sekali ke arah siwon, namja manis ini berjanji ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya, setelah ini dia akan berusaha untuk menjauhi siwon.

.

.

"kau yakin akan melakukan ini kyu?" Tanya sungmin tidak yakin

"ne, hyung, aku sudah memutuskan, memang ini yang terbaik" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum terpaksa.

"hyung hanya bisa mendukung apapun keputusanmu kyu" ucap sungmin

"gomawo, hyung yang terbaik, aku menyayangimu hyung" kyuhyun memeluk sungmin erat, berusaha mendapatkan kekuatan dari hyungnya itu, sungmin pun sadar ini sangat berat untuk kyuhyun, dia tau seberapa besar cinta kyuhyun, pasti tidak mudah memutuskan untuk menjauhi siwon.

"kyu pergi hyung" pamit kyuhyun

"mau hyung antar?"

"anny, kyu pergi sendiri saja" jawab kyuhyun, siwon memang tidak menjemputnya mereka berjanji akan ketemu di taman dekat rumah kyuhyun.

"hati – hati" ucap sungmin

"tentu, hyung tau siapa cho kyuhyun kan" ucap kyuhyun ceria, lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi sungmin, sepanjang jalan kyuhyun terus menunduk, sesekali menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya, berusaha mengusir rasa sesak dihatinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian sampailah kyuhyun di tempat janjian mereka, dilihatnya siwon sudah menunggunya dengan senyum di wajah tampannya, kyuhyun pasti akan sangat merindukan senyum itu.

"hyung?" panggil kyuhyun

"kau sudah datang, kajja" siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan namja itu hanya mengikuti kemana siwon membawanya. Siwon membawa kyuhyun ke bagian lain taman yang jarang di datangi pengunjung, kyuhyun sering datang kesini tapi tidak pernah sampai kesini, suasananya sangat berbeda, tempat ini memang agak tersembunyi karna tertutupi dua pohon besar di jalan masukknya, namun begitu masuk ke dalam kalian akan menemukan tempat yang sangat tenang dan sejuk, dengan pohon maple rindang yang menguning, dan juga angin yang berhembus pelan.

"bagaimana kau suka?" Tanya siwon, "hyung tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini, dan kau orang pertama yang hyung ajak kemari" ucap siwon dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas di wajahnya, namja itu menuntun kyuhyun untuk duduk di hamparan rumput yang sangat hijau, dipandanginya wajah kyuhyun yang menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"hyung sengaja mengajakmu kesini karna ada hal penting yang ingin hyung katakan kyu" ucap siwon, tidak memperdulikan kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam, dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan seluruh rasa yang ada dihatinya selama ini.

"kyuhyunnie, saranghae" ungkap siwon diiring dengan angin yang berhembus lembut, membuat beberapa daun maple yang berguguran berterbangan di tiup angin, sangat romantis bukan.

Kyuhyun menengok tidak percaya ke arah siwon, tidak percaya atas pernyataan siwon, "mwo?" tanyanya pelan

"hyung mencintaimu kyu, hyung tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi …. Jantung ini selalu berdetak cepat untukmu" ungkap siwon, "karna itu maukah kau menjadi namjachingu hyung?" siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun lembut

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang berada di genggaman siwon, namja manis itu menggeleng pelan, "ti-tidak, hyung ini tidak boleh" ucap kyuhyun

"kenapa?" Tanya siwon heran, "kau takut karna kita sesama namja?" Tanya siwon dengan nada kecewa

"anny, ini tidak boleh hyung, mian aku tidak bisa" ucap kyuhyun, setelah itu namja manis itu berlari cepat meninggalkan siwon sambil menyentuh dada kirinya. Meninggalkan siwon yang menatap kepergiannya dengan sorot sedih.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kediaman kim dengan nafas terengah – engah, disenderkan tubuhnya dipintu, berusaha meredakan debaran keras yang tidak normal, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dengan pakaian yang basah karena keringat.

"astaga kyunnie, apa kau baru saja berlari?" panik sungmin sambil menghampiri kyuhyun melihat keadaan sepupunya yang sangat menghawatirkan

"sung-min hyung, aku melakukannya" lirih kyuhyun sebelum semuanya tampak meredup dan akhinya gelap menyelimutinya, yang dia dengar terakhir kali adalah suara pekikan sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun pingsan didepannya langsung mengangkat kepala kyuhyun dipangkuannya, ditempelkan telinganya di dada kiri kyuhyun, menghela nafas saat merasakan detakan lemah disana.

"EOMMA!" teriaknya, diangkatnya kyuhyun ke kedua tangannya, terlihat ummanya turun dari lantai dua dengan terburu – buru, hanya ada mereka berdua dirumah ini karna appanya sedang dinas di luar kota.

"astaga, umma akan menelpon ambulance" ucap ny. Lee dan dengan cepat menyambar telpon yang terletak di atas meja.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara sirine dari ambulan yang memekakan terdengan di rumah mewah itu, beberapa suster tampak memindahkan kyuhyun ke ranjang dorong sambil memberikan pertolongan pertama, sungmin sendiri menggenggam tangan ummanya erat, berusaha membuat yeoja cantik itu tenang. Mereka memilih ikut di dalam ambulance dari pada membawa mobil sendiri, mereka ingin menemani kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kyuhyun jung soo-ya?" Tanya ny. Lee pada dokter yang biasa menangani kyuhyun itu, saat ini kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat.

"maaf ahjumma, tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, kyuhyun semakin melemah, harapan terakhirnya hanya kalau kyu mendapat donor jantung" sesal jung soo

"hiks .. apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Tanya ny. Lee

"mian ahjumma" ucap jung soo

Ny. Lee memeluk sungmin yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namja itu begitu terpukul. Mereka memutuskan untuk menemani kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, menatap wajah manis yang terlihat tak berdosa, persis seperti malaikat.

.

.

"hey kau kenapa tidak semangat sekali" ucap yunho sambil menepuk bahu siwon

"aku sedang patah hati" jawab siwon

"benarkah? Apa kau baru saja ditolak? Astaga aku tidak percaya ada yang berani menolak choi siwon" ejek yunho

"diamlah hyung" sewot siwon

"mian, memang siapa dia? Apa namja manis yang waktu itu kau bicarakan?" Tanya yunho

Siwon mengangguk sekilas, "hahh, yasudah kau itu tampan pasti banyak yang mau denganmu" hibur yunho yang semakin membuat siwon kesal, yang dia cintai kan hanya kyuhyun.

"sudahlah, aku pergi dulu" pamit siwon yang langsung pergi, namja tampan itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencari kyuhyun saat melewati depan kelas namja manis itu, namun yang dilihatnya hanya kursi kosong, membuatnya penasaran dimana namja manis itu, apa sebegitu tidak sukanyakah kyuhyun pada siwon sampai tidak sekolah untuk menghindari siwon.

"mencari kyuhyun, sunbae?" Tanya seorang namja yang teman sekelas kyuhyun yang terbiasa melihat wonkyu bersama

"emmm ne" ucap siwon ragu

"kyuhyun sakit, kemarin dia dibawa ke rumah sakit" jawab namja itu yang memang rumahnya dekat dengan kediaman kim, tentu saja dia melihat bagaimana kyuhyun dimasukkan di dalam ambulance.

"mwo? Sakit apa?" siwon tidak menyangkal dirinya sangat khawatir

"molla" jawab namja itu, siwon tidak memperulikannya, namja tampan itu langsung berlari keluar sekolah, tidak perduli dengan tasnya yang masih tertinggal di kelas, dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan kyuhyun.

Siwon berlari ke kediaman lee yang lagi – lagi kosong, beruntung ada tetangga mereka yang memberitahu bahwa kyuhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit seoul. Begitu sampai disana Siwon bertanya pada bagian informasi tentang pasien bernama kyuhyun, dan langsung berlari cepat ketika mengetahui dimana letak ruangan kyuhyun.

Dari jauh siwon melihat sungmin duduk di depan sebuah ruangan yang diyakininya merupakan ruangan kyuhyun, melihat dari ekspresi namja itu membuat hatinya semakin resah.

"sungmin-ah dimana kyuhyun?" tanyanya

"siwon? Bgaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"itu tidak penting, dimana kyuhyun?" paniknya

"dia di dalam" jawab sungmin lemah

Siwon menengok ke arah pintu yang bagian tengahnya terbuat dari kaca, memudahkannya melihat keadaan didalam, mata siwon terbelalak lebar melihat kyuhyun terbaring disana dengan banyak alat – alat medis terpasang ditubuhnya.

"kyunnie, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"kau kaget?" Tanya sungmin balik, "itu memang kyuhyun, dongsaengku, yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati" ucap sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya siwon, perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

.

.

Siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat, dipandangnya wajah manis itu dengan tatapan sendu, masih ada jejak air mata di wajah tampan siwon, namja tampan itu tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat sungmin menceritakan padanya bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun, dia tidak menyangka kyuhyun yang sangat ceria bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia menderita penyakit yang mematikan. Selain itu sungmin juga memberitau padanya tentang perasaan kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, bahwa namja manis itu mencintainya.

"kyu, bangunlah, aku ingin dengar dari mulutmu sendiri kalau kau mencintaiku" gumam siwon sambil mengelus tangan pucat kyuhyun

"aku sangat bodoh bukan? Harusnya aku tidak percaya begitu saja kalau kau tidak mencintaiku" monolognya lagi yang tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari kyuhyun.

Siwon selalu setia menemani kyuhyun, setiap hari selama dua minggu ini dia selalu menunggui kyuhyun yang belum juga sadarkan diri, mengajaknya mengulang memori pertemuan mereka, walaupun kyuhyun masih tetap diam.

Namun tepat di hari ke dua puluh tiga akhirnya kyuhyun membuka matanya, siwon sangat senang tentu saja, apalagi melihat tidak ada penolakan dari kyuhyun saat dia menggenggam tangannya erat.

"hey, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya siwon lembut

"baik, hyung pasti sudah tau?" ujar kyuhyun lemah

"ne, jangan fikirkan apapun, cukup fikirkan kesehatanmu"

"mian" gumam kyuhyun

"kenapa meminta maaf sayang?" siwon merusaha menahan airmatanya yang hendak keluar, dia harus menguatkan kyuhyun.

"karna membohongimu" jawab kyuhyun

"tidak papa, istirahatlah, hyung mencintaimu kyu" ungkap siwon, kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dari balik masker oksigennya, tanda dia mendengar ungkapan siwon.

Keadaan kyuhyun berangsur membaik walaupun namja manis itu masih harus tetap tinggal di rumah sakit, mungkin ini pengaruh dari suasana hatinya yang baik, karna siwon selalu setia menemaninya.

"hyung, maukah kau menemaniku ke taman itu lagi?' Tanya kyuhyun dari atas ranjangnya

"buka mulutmu baby" siwon menyuapkan sepotong apple ke mulut kyuhyun, "taman?"

"ne tempat hyung menyatakan cinta padaku" ucap kyuhyun malu – malu

Siwon mengelus pipi kyuhyun, "nanti setelah kau sembuh ne"

"tapi aku ingin secepatnya" ucap kyuhyun, _aku takut tidak sempat hyung, _tambahnya dalam hati.

"baiklah hyung akan menanyakkannya pada dokter jung soo"

"benarkah?" Tanya kyuhyun senang

"ne, kau senang?" Tanya siwon

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "aigo, kyopta uri kyunnie"ucap siwon gemas.

Siwon benar – benar menanyakannya pada dokter jung soo, dia sangat ingin membuat kyuhyun senang.

"sebaiknya kau menurutinya siwon-ah, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir" ucap jung soo

"apa maksudmu hyung? Bukankah kyuhyun semakin membaik?"

"memang, tapi itu mungkin karna suasana hatinyayang sedang senang, aktfitas jantungnya terus menurun setiap hari" jelas jung soo

"tidak mungkin" gumam siwon dengan ekspresi kosong

"berilah semangat untuknya" jung soo menepuk bahu siwon pelan.

.

.

"kajja kyu" siwon menuntun kyuhyun duduk di atas padang rumput, seperti janjinya dia mengajak kyuhyun ke taman itu lagi, kali ini suasana lebih romantis karna daun maple yang tadinya kuning sudah memerah.

"wahh disini memang sangat indah" ceria kyuhyun

Siwon berusaha tersenyum, "tentu saja, tempat ini milik kita berdua"

"hyung maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" pinta kyuhyun

"apa itu?"

"maukah hyung mengulangi pernyataan cinta hyung lagi?" pintanya

"cho kyuhyun dengar, kau tidak perlu meminta karna hyung akan mengucapkannya setiap hari sampai kau bosan, tapi baiklah kalau itu maumu" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dibiarkannya siwon menggenggam tangannya.

"cho kyuhyun, namja yang sangat manis, namja yang berhasil merebut hati choi siwon, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" unggap siwon sungguh lembut kyuhyun bahkan sampai menitihkan airmatanya.

"tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi, namja choi ini, sangat mencintai cho kyuhyun, saranghae kyuhyunnie" tambahnya lagi

"nado, nado saranghae hyung" balas kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk siwon erat, yang dibalas tak kalah eratnya dengan siwon. Mereka berharap kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah hilang.

_Kumohon tuhan, berikan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk kami, _mohon keduanya dalam hati

"maukah mengabulkan satu permohonanku lagi" ucap kyuhyun

"wahh ternyta babykyu banyak maunya" canda siwon namun masih tetap menuruti kyuhyun

"maukah hyug menciumku" pinta kyuhyun, sebenarnya namja manis itu sejak tadi berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mulai timbul di dadanya, berusaha terlihat biasa saja di depan siwon.

Siwon bukan tidak menyadarinya, namja tampan itu juga berusaha menahan tangisnya di depan kyuhyun, "ck kyunnie sangat agresif" candanya menyembunyikan kesedihannya, dengan perlahan diraihnya tengkuk kyuhyun, menghapus jarak diantara mereka, dan tepat saat kedua bibir itu bertemu airmata lolos dari mata keduanya.

Siwon mencium kyuhyun begitu lembut, mengantarkan setiap rasa cintanya pada namja manis itu.

"ugghhhh" ringisan kyuhyun terdengar di sela ciuman mereka, siwon hendak melepaskan ciuman itu namun kyuhyun menahannya dengan memegang erat kemeja yang dipakai siwon, siwon sendiri meletakkan satu tangannya di dada kyuhyun, merasakan debaran tak normal dari jantung namja yang dicintainya itu.

Sampai tiba – tiba tidak dirasakannya lagi balasan dari bibir kyuhyun, dan juga dia tidak merasakan debaran tidak normal jantung kyuhyun di telapak tangannya, dengan perasan takut siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, rasa panik menghampirinya saat melihat mata kyuhyun tertutup rapat.

"andwae, kyu – kyunnie, hyung mohon tolong buka matamu, kyu" siwon berusaha menyadakan kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu tetap diam, dipeluknya erat tubuh kyuhyun sambil menangis keras dan memanggil – manggil nama kyuhyun.

.

.

"melamun lagi?" Tanya yunho

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela kelas di lantai dua dekat lapangan basket, seperti hari – hati biasa siwon selalu berlatih basket disini, walaupun sekerang sudah tidak ada lagi namja manis yang mengintipnya diam – diam, yahh cho kyuhyun memang sudah pergi meninggalkan kenangan manis pada setiap orang yang dikenalnya, namja yang manis, ceria dan menggemaskan, semua orang pasti merindukannya.

Siwon mengingat hari itu, saat dia kembali membawa kyuhyun ke taman itu, saat dia mengira kyuhyun sudah meninggalkannya, dengan panik siwon kembali mengecek denyut jantung kyuhyun, walau lemah dia masih dapat merasakannya, setidaknya dia punya sedikit harapan. Sekuat tenaganya di gendongnya kyuhyun kembali ke rumah sakit, hari itu juga dia harus dioperasi dan beruntung jung soo sudah mendapatkan donor jantung untuk kyuhyun, operasi berjalan lancar, membuat semua orang lega, namun manusia memang tidak tau rencana tuhan, dua hari kemudian kondisi kyuhyun memburuk karna jantung barunya menolak tubuhnya, dan saat itulah semua orang harus menerima bahwa namja itu benar – benar pergi dari dunia ini, yahh mungkin tuhan tau dimana seharusnya malaikat berada.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, kyuhyun sekarang pasti sudah menjadi malaikat yang paling manis di surga, hari itu semua merasa kahilangan bahkan hujan tiba – tiba saja turun di hari yang cerah, sungmin, tn. dan ny. Lee, teman – teman kyuhyun, dan bahkan siwon sendiri, menangisi kepergian kyuhyun, namun dia berjanji suatu saat nanti dia akan mengenang semua kisah mereka tanpa ada airmata. Sungmin sendiri telah melanjutkan hidupnya, walaupun dia sangat terpukul, sekarang dia sudah menerima kepergian kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi siwon melirik jendela yang sekarang kosong itu, tidak ada wajah manis yang meliriknya malu – malu, siwon memejamkan matanya, baginya kyuhyunnya akan terus hidup, didalam hatinya menemani setiap langkahnya, perlahan siwon kembali membuka matanya, dilihatnya sosok manis kyuhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangan dari jendela itu. Senuyum terkembang diwajahnya, Siwon tau ini bukannlah akhir yang dia inginkan, tapi apabila dia bisa terus mencintai kyuhyun di dalam hatinya itu sudah cukup.

"kajja hyung kita main lagi" ucapnya ceria

_Kyuhyun, semoga kau bahagia di atas sana, terus temani hyung ne?, ohh iya sungmin hyungmu sudah punya kekasih, dia sangat baik, dan mereka sangat cocok, kalau saja kalian bisa bertemu kalian pasti akan sangat akrab, dia juga sangat suka game sepertimu, _bisik siwon dalam hati, berharap semoga angin menyampaikan pesannya pada namja tercintanya.

**END**

**Yeaaahhh finally, akhirnya selesai juga tanganku sampe kriting ngetik ff ini, sebenarnya ini udah lama kesimpen tapi baru sempet nyelesaiin, semoga suka dengan ff ini, aku tau ini bukan akhir yang kalian harapkan tapi, yahhh seperti judulnya, konsep ff ini memang begini dari awal, hope you enjoy it.**

**Sorru for typo yang bertebaran saya sudah berusaha meminimalisirnya. Sekian dan terima kasih …..**


End file.
